Talk:Invader ZIM Wiki
Adding Transcripts Ever thought about adding transcripts for each and every episode. Not counting the unfinished episodes (since some of them already have them or not). Invader Zim Fanclubs, and sites!!!!! (link removed) No advertising on the wiki (except for on your user page) --Lord Kenny 02:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) SQUID!!! There's a life-size painting of Zim's living room SQUID on Ebay right now, and the auction ends sometime late tonight(Aug. 19.). According to the item description, a life-sized MONKEYBEAR, as it appears in the pilot episode apparently, is said to be in the works. Fan Material Hello, I'd like to make an inquiry about the new rules about no fan material. While I do agree that there should not be entire pages devoted to ZADR or any of that fan-made crap, I think it's worth noting that many wikis, and wiki pages on other sites, do mention fan-fiction and fan speculation, just as long as it's notable enough to be mentioned and it's made clear that it's entirely fan-based. In fact, there are entire Wikia wikis devoted to Warrior Cats and True Blood fan fiction. And we only have 46 episodes, a few interviews and some DVD commentary to work with. With only that, the wiki won't be very big. If fan content is prohibited, you might as well delete the IZFAS and Project GIR pages, because that's fan-made. You might as well even remove the mentioning of the show's massive fanbase on the show's main page. And while we're on the subject of character relationships, I made a suggestion in Category Talk: Character Relationships about the lack of significance or necessarity of those pages, and it hasn't been answered yet. Regards, Kingcøbrasaurus 02:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure fan speculation has no place in wikis (unless it's a wiki dedicated to fan speculation). When I go to the Zim page, I want to read facts about him, not what fans THINK might be facts about him. If people really want to talk about that sort of stuff, there's nothing stopping them from making the "Invader Zim Fan Fiction Wiki". I'm actually astonished that it doesn't exist yet. : Right now, I'd prefer if people focused on official things. Seriously, there's so much that needs to be added to the wiki. Half the characters don't have pages. Episode and Commentary transcripts are missing. There's not nearly enough pictures. Fan... ANYTHING isn't the priority right now. : On character relationship pages, I like the idea because it's simpler to have a Dib and Zim's Relationship page than to have two very-similar paragraphs explaining their relationship on their own pages. Also, it allows us to go into more detail. We could list instances of Zim and Dib fighting, Zim and Dib working together, etc. : I'm sorry if I sound a little harsh, I'm just a little frustrated with the whole thing right now. If you would like to discuss this further, please feel free to let me know on my talk page. --Lord Kenny 05:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Featured When was the last time the featured article's been changed? It seems like its been the same one for ages. DoomyDoomsofDoom 00:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Look Wow, the main page looks really good! Kudos to whoever revamped it! Dykeatron 22:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I noticed there was this hanging code near the top of the page that says < center >. I would remove it from view, but I don't want to destroy the codes on the pages. PrimusGod 07:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Zim Cosplays Cosplays- Who thinks they have the best zim or other character cosplay?? If you think you have what it takes, pleas ereply here.